1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to holders for circular saw blades. More specifically, the invention relates to such holders which retain the circular saw blade for display at a point of sale wherein substantially the entire face of the circular saw blade is exposed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous methods exist to display circular saw blades at a commercial sales outlet where the circular saw blades may be examined by a consumer prior to a sales transaction taking place.
It is known to position the circular saw blades for inspection without any packaging about the circular saw blades. A plurality of identical circular saw blades will often be positioned on a shaft slightly offset from vertical with the central mounting aperture of the circular saw blades engaging the shaft where each circular saw blade may freely rotate about the shaft. Similarly a plurality of identical circular saw blades will often rest on two spaced parallel shafts which extend from a back member. The circular saw blades engage the shafts at the working edge of each respective circular saw blade while the circular saw blades lean against the back member or the preceding circular saw blade. When the circular saw blades are displayed without any packaging it is difficult, if not impossible, to provide for anti theft security devices against potential theft.
The circular saw blade or circular saw blades may be displayed with a packaging thereabout for various useful reasons. These reasons include providing for inclusion of anti theft security devices, providing for a proper rotational orientation of the circular saw blade where printed material on the face of the circular saw blade may readily be examined and presenting the circular saw blade in a more appealing manner.
When a packaging is provided a single circular saw blade may be contained within the packaging, a plurality of identical circular saw blades may be contained within the packaging or a plurality of circular saw blades having unique characteristics may be contained within the packaging. Many types of packaging are known in the art. Examples of applicable packaging include those: of a type which permits the circular saw blade to be removed from the packaging for inspection and replaced in the packaging, of a type which permits touching of the working edge of the circular saw blade without removing the circular saw blade from the packaging, of a type which restricts removal of the circular saw blade from the packaging while permitting visual inspection of the circular saw blade without permitting touching of the working edge of the circular saw blade or of a type which restricts removal of the circular saw blade from the packaging and which does not permit either visual inspection of the circular saw blade nor touching of the working edge of the circular saw blade.
An example of the type which permits the circular saw blade to be removed from the packaging for inspection and replaced in the packaging involves a simple paper sleeve or envelope of paper which may have a transparent window therein where the sleeve or envelope is not sealed.
An example of the type which permits touching of the working edge of the circular saw blade without removing the circular saw blade from the packaging involves a sealed envelope of cardboard which partially surrounds the circular saw blade while leaving at least a portion of the working edge exposed.
An example of the type which restricts removal of the circular saw blade from the packaging while permitting visual inspection of the circular saw blade without permitting touching of the working edge of the circular saw blade involves a cardboard backing panel with the panel and the circular saw blade contained in a transparent wrapping.
An example of the type which restricts removal of the circular saw blade from the packaging and which does not permit either visual inspection of the circular saw blade nor touching of the working edge of the circular saw blade involves a sealed paper sleeve or envelope.
Some packaging methods fall within more than one of the above identified types of packaging. One example of this involves the closest prior art relevant to the present invention and depicted in the drawings and labeled as xe2x80x98prior artxe2x80x99. This packaging permits full visual inspection of the circular saw blade while attached to the packaging, permits touching of the working edge of the circular saw blade while attached to the packaging and permits removal of the circular saw blade from the packaging and replacement of the circular saw blade relative to the packaging.
Various deficiencies exist with each of the above identified methods of display of circular saw blades and each of the above identified types of packaging for circular saw blades. Additionally, each of the above identified methods of display of circular saw blades and each of the above identified types of packaging for circular saw blades present problems with inclusion of security tags to prevent theft. In the case of individually displayed circular saw blades without any packaging the only option available is to adhesively attach the security tag directly to the circular saw blade where consumers can readily identify the security tag and can easily remove the security tag from the circular saw blade. Due to the thickness of commonly used security tags such attachment renders a plurality of circular saw blades awkward to stack whether stacked vertically or generally horizontally utilizing a shaft or shafts. In the case of circular saw blades in packaging where the circular saw blade may be readily removed from the packaging the security tag may either be adhesively attached to the circular saw blade or to the packaging. In either instance theft of the circular saw blade may readily occur by separating the circular saw blade from the security tag. Depending upon the attachment location of the security tags a similar stacking problem may arise due to the thickness of commonly used security tags. In the case of sealed packaging the security tag may be positioned inside of the packaging to prevent separation of the circular saw blade from the security tag but such packaging also prevents inspection of the circular saw blade by the consumer.
As can be seen various attempts have been made to provide for presentation of circular saw blades and/or packaging of circular saw blades for sale to the public. These attempts have been less efficient than desired. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a circular saw blade holder capable of adequate display of a circular saw blade for inspection, both visual and tactile, by a consumer while the blade is securely attached relative to the circular saw blade holder where the circular saw blade may not be readily removed from the circular saw blade holder or otherwise tampered with and which provides for a secure placement of a security device to reduce the likelihood of theft of the circular saw blade. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known methods of displaying circular saw blades, your applicant has devised a method of retaining a displayed circular saw blade utilizing a circular saw blade holder. Applicable circular saw blades have a face, a back, a central mounting aperture and a working edge circumferentially disposed about the central mounting aperture. The circular saw blade holder provides for point of sale display of the displayed circular saw blade wherein substantially the entire face of the displayed circular saw blade is exposed for viewing when the displayed circular saw blade is retained by the circular saw blade holder. The circular saw blade holder has a blade contact surface and means to secure the displayed circular saw blade relative to the blade contact surface. The blade contact surface provides for a contact with at least a portion of the back of the displayed circular saw blade when the displayed circular saw blade is retained by the circular saw blade holder. The securing means utilizes the central mounting aperture of the displayed circular saw blade. The securing means also has release means to provide for a single release of the displayed circular saw blade from the circular saw blade holder. The release means prevents a secured replacement of the displayed circular saw blade relative to the circular saw blade holder subsequent to the single release of the displayed circular saw blade from the circular saw blade holder by a consumer.
My invention resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combinations of them herein disclosed and it is distinguished from the prior art in these particular combinations of these structures for the functions specified.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide for means to secure a circular saw blade within a circular saw blade holder wherein substantially the entire face of the circular saw blade is exposed for viewing.
Other objects include;
a) to provide for the means to secure to prevent a secured replacement of the circular saw blade relative to the circular saw blade holder by a consumer subsequent to release of the circular saw blade from the circular saw blade holder.
b) to provide for the means to secure to utilize a bonding of a portion of the circular saw blade holder relative to another portion of the circular saw blade holder utilizing a sonic welding procedure where the circular saw blade is retained between the two portions.
c) to provide for a pull release of the securement of the circular saw blade from the circular saw blade holder.
d) to provide for circular saw blade holder to have a radial perimeter where the circular saw blade holder has a circular shape.
e) to provide for a radially disposed surrounding lip to provide for restricting incidental contact with at least a portion of the working edge of the circular saw blade when retained by the circular saw blade holder.
f) to provide for a hanging portion having an aperture therethrough to extend from the radial perimeter of the circular saw blade holder for positioning the circular saw blade holder in a hanging manner on a retail display hook.
g) to provide for means to contain a security tag on the circular saw blade holder where ready access to a security tag by a consumer is prevented.
h) to provide for the means to contain the security tag to utilize a containment housing sealed utilizing a sonic welding procedure.